Drunken Confessions
by Kitsanken
Summary: I have a confession to make.' She uttered in a loud whisper, the words slurring together somewhat and punctuated by a hiccough at the end.


Title: **Drunken Confessions**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Naruto  
Author: Kitsanken, formerly known as Chiruken and/or Sandlewood996 and/or Kittsune  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: Humor  
Published: 04-24-06, Updated: 04-24-06  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,327

* * *

**And no, I didn't "Steal" this fic from "Sandlewood996"...I've merely begun transferring all of my other fics from my "Sandlewood996" account to this one in an attempt to keep everything together and no confuse myself any further. (I have a horrible memory and trying to remember passwords for multiple accounts is a real pain.**

* * *

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**ONE-SHOT**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by Kitsanken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

* * *

_**Author's Forward: **This was intended to be in answer to the Week 7 Challenge at the LiveJournal Community kakasakudrabble. Unfortunately, it took on life of its own and ran away on me, becoming much, much too long to be called a drabble. Oops. -.-;_

* * *

**Drunken Confessions**

_By: Kitsanken_

Not for the first time that evening he was wondering what had possessed him to agree to accompany Naruto on one of his drunken sprees. The blond shinobi was already passed out drunk and snoring heavily under the table. Turning his dark gaze to his remaining companion, Sasuke suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Sakura had imbibed freely and was currently flushed and slurring as she slumped awkwardly in her chair beside him, her upper body leaning heavily on the table.

She shifted, knocking a half-empty sake bottle over. He reached out lightning quick and caught it before it could spill its contents across the table. Holding her cup out shakily, Sakura gave him a sloppy grin, green eyes over-bright and unfocused. He shook his head firmly and set the bottle out of her reach. "I think you've had enough, Sakura." He winced when a sound akin to a whine emerged from between her pouting lips.

"But Sasuke-kun…" He gritted his teeth at the way she drew his name out, just like she had when they'd been younger and she'd harbored that annoying crush on him, never giving him a moment of peace.

"No buts. You've reached your limit." He folded his arms across his chest and leveled a no-nonsense stare in her direction…which she promptly ignored as she nearly tipped the table over reaching for the bottle again.

"Just one more…please?" She batted her green eyes at him and smiled prettily…even he had to admit that Sakura had grown into a very pretty woman over the years. Sighing heavily, he relented and filled her cup, watching warily as she lifted it carefully…with both hands no less…and noisily took a long sip of the potent alcohol.

He couldn't help but wonder how he was supposed to get his two drunken teammates to their respective homes. Sakura was going to be difficult enough to manage when it came time to deposit her at her apartment. Naruto was obviously going to be no help whatsoever, considering his current oblivious state. He frowned when Sakura noisily scooted her chair closer to his and stiffened when she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sakura…" He began warningly. He'd thought she was long since over her obsession with him. At least, that's what she'd lead him to believe over the last several years. He hoped to all the gods that she wasn't reverting.

"Sasuke-kun…" He tried, unsuccessfully, to extract his arm from her clinging grasp. "I have a confession to make." She uttered in a loud whisper, the words slurring together somewhat and punctuated by a hiccough at the end. He suppressed a groan and redoubled his efforts to free himself. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Er…" He fervently hoped that she wasn't about to confess her undying love for him again. It wasn't that he didn't like her…far from it! Though he didn't express it in the normal manner, he truly did care deeply for her…just not in a romantic way. "Not really…" He began, only to be interrupted.

She giggled and ducked her head in an attempt to hide the bright blush staining her cheeks a becoming pink. He raised an eyebrow, curious despite himself now. "I finally went and did it." She raised her head again and looked around, squinting slightly in the slightly hazy light of the bar.

"Did what?" He didn't have to feign confusion. He had no idea whatsoever what she was talking about.

"You know…'it'!" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and he felt his own face heat up. "And you'd never guess with who!"

"Uh…I really don't think you should be telling me…"

She draped herself over him and he winced when her head collided with his own as she drew closer to whisper in his ear. "Kakashi!"

His eyes nearly bugged out in his shock as he forgot himself and allowed his carefully constructed bland expression to falter. "What!"

She nodded eagerly, a wide satisfied grin spreading across her face. "And it was absolutely incredible! I never knew it could be that good, Sasuke-kun!"

He grabbed her half-empty cup and swiftly down the last of its contents wincing as it burned its way down his throat. "For God's sake, Sakura! I don't need bloody details!" He managed to choke out. Naturally, she ignored him.

"I mean, the first time wasn't that great 'cause I didn't know what I was doing…but…each time after it just got better and better." She sighed dreamily and rested her head on his shoulder and giggled giddily. "And…did you know…the more you do it, the better it gets and the longer it lasts?" He shook his head mutely, raising his hand to signal the waitress to bring a fresh round of drinks to the table, fully intending to down them himself. He paid the waitress and lifted the glass, taking a large swallow of whisky. "Y'know…I'm sure if you asked him, Kakashi would do it with you, too."

He turned his head and spewed the alcohol across the table, knowing his face was alternating between turning red from acute embarrassment, pale at the mere thought of doing something like that with his former sensei and green from the sick feeling the resulting mental images gave him. "I…you…he…what!" He spluttered, his normal eloquence deserting him in his time of distress.

Sakura pounded him on the back, green eyes gazing at him in concern. "Are you all right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hell no, I'm not all right!" He glared at her, dark eyes flashing with angry embarrassment. "What makes you think I'd ever want to do that with him!"

"Well, I don't see why not! After all, he's really very good at it. Trust me, I know from experience!" She huffed and pulled away from him, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't know why you're getting so bent out of shape."

He drew in a deep, calming breath. "Look, Sakura, I appreciate the…er…gesture…but, in all honesty, I don't swing that way. All right?"

It was her turn to look confused. "Huh? Swing? What are you talking about?"

He scowled and folded his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair to glare at her. "Oh come on, Sakura! You just told me that you had sex with Kakashi and that I should ask him to do it with me too! And I'm telling you that I don't do guys! I'm not even remotely attracted to men. Understand?"

Her eyes went enormous as her face turned bright red. "S-sex!" She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth and looked around frantically as if checking to see if anyone had overheard her. "Good God, Sasuke! I was talking about Summoning Jutsus!"

He blinked and felt his previous righteous indignation deflate like a punctured balloon. "Oh." He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "My bad." He swallowed nervously as her eyes narrowed and she cracked her knuckles. He had a feeling Sakura was now quite sober and he was in for a world of hurt.

_**Owari**_

_Author's Notes:_ _Sadly, after transferring my fics to my other account, I will lose all reviews. T_T_

_Because of this, I wish to thank everyone who left a comment under my other account (Sandlewood996):_

**MissBug **

**XyoushaX**

**naash**

**Joyness**

**PoTtErMaNiAn87**

**clickieNE**

**P-chan-S**

**PrincessComplex**

**The Wolf Maiden**

**Moon Titan**

**QuotheIDani**

**hello **

**unknown **

**Anonymous **

**Tsukiaa**

**La Trombonista **

**Hotflower**

**SHADOWasianMAN**

**Dolphingirl32173**

**beautyinsleep**

**Tatacolt**

**varjak**

**xSuus**

Thank you ever so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review.


End file.
